A Time For Heroes
by TheApocalypticZombie
Summary: America's loud mouth has once again, messed up everything. But this time it didnt just ramble on about some idea of a robot to stop global warming. No. It started World War Three. Now the whole world must break alliances, start new ones, fight, or surrender their country. This truely is a time for heros.


"My man England," America says casually. With a grin, he throws his arm around England's shoulder. England shrugs it off, picking up his speed so he wouldn't be stuck with America.

"Awe England," America whines, catching up to him, "I just want to spend some time with my old man!"

"I'm _not_ old you twat!" He snaps at America, continuing on his way.

"England!" A thick French accent yells behind the duo.

"Oh great, first this twat then the frog has to show up!" England throws his arms up in annoyance.

"Come on England, you wouldn't have been able to avoid us all, you would have seen us at the meeting anyways!" America states beside him.

"I just would have enjoyed a few more minutes for my Tylenol to kick in," mumbling, England rubs his forehead as a headache starts to kick around in his head. He would have liked to save this all till after the meeting, then he could use the excuse of having to leave to get away from these two fools.

"Tylenol? What for?" The American asks.

"Forget it."

France eventually catches up with the speed walking Brit and the American trailing behind him like a lost dog. England easily ignores the two talking behind him, as the meeting rooms doors come into view. Pushing them open, England swiftly stalks over and takes his seat, not caring if the two behind them get hit in the face by the door.

More of the countries stream in the room, taking their usually seats around the long conference table, one of the countries though, walks in without being notice, which wasn't unusual for him. The blonde sighs, taking his seat by America, and situating the polar bear in his lap.

"Who are you?" the white creature asks.

Sighing he states, "I'm Canada."

Puzzled the Polar bear goes back to watching the other countries stream in. One by one they take their usual seats, some looking like they tired from the time differences, others looking like they just want to be back at home.

Once everyone is seated, the meeting starts. Canada watches silently as England stands up, with a thick stack of paper. America next to him groans, resting his elbow on the gray table and staring off at the stark white wall.

"I would like to start the meeting off with a few things I need to address," England starts.

"A _few_?" America scoffs, rolling his eyes. It's always the same with England, controlling the whole meeting and barley leaving anytime for others to talk about more cool things, like how Tony finally knows how to make a shield to save the world from 2012 or something like that.

Ignoring him England continues, "I've noticed how there has been the rising issues of finances throughout the world-"

"I think everybody has noticed that," America interrupts, looking completely disinterested. Why does he have to torture everyone? The blonde Americans eyes drift down the table, noticing how Greece already fell asleep. Poor dude.

England sets his papers down, "America, would you like to get up and speak?"

"No, I just know everyone knows about this, so we don't need to hear the same things again."

"I wasn't just going to talk about this; I have other things that need to be brought up at this meeting."

"Like what? That your cooking sucks? I'm pretty sure that everybody already knows that."

England fumes at his words, glaring down at the American. "At least my country isn't fat!"

"At least I know how to win a war!"

A hurt expression crosses England's face as a dark memory clouds his mind. "You didn't win; I just decided that we needed to stop fighting."

"Yeah right that makes just about as much sense as you're cooking."

"Why do you keep bringing up my cooking when your country is fat!"

America stands up next to England. "Do I look fat," he moves his arms, gesturing down to his stomach.

"No but you can't even help your citizens with the simple task of teaching them how to eat right!"

"You have no room to talk; you're the third fattest country!"

"But at least I'm not the first!"

"At least my country is more strong and powerful than yours!"

"America, I think I'm the biggest country here, da?" Russia pipes up from the other end of the table, giving America one of his creepy smiles.

"Y-yeah sure Russia," America stutters obviously freaked out.

Cuba stands up from across the table, glaring right into Americas blue eyes. "Why don't you stop picking on England, and finish what you started with me?"

"I can take you any day," America snaps right back, puffing his chest up and trying to look bigger.

Italy all of a sudden pops up from the back, throwing his arms up in the air, a huge smile spreading across his face. "Why don't we all go make Pasta instead of fighting?"

"Like America needs more food," England scoffs, sitting back down.

Bye now America is absolutely fuming. Everyone always blames things on him, making him seem like the bad guy in everything when all he truly wants to do is be the hero. It pisses him off immensely.

"Maybe more food would make him a bigger country then?" Russia suggests from the back.

"Why are you all convinced I am a lazy fat ass!" America yells, throwing his hands up to the heavens.

"Maybe because you are," Cuba grumbles from the other side of the table, rolling his eyes.

"Ok your asking for it," America starts to pull his sleeves up, looking like he is about to jump the table and pound Cuba's face in.

Slamming his hands on the desk-causing the fighting group to jump-Germany stand up, furiously glaring at the arguing group.

"What's with everyone?" Not sitting back down, Germany keeps glaring at them. "You!" he yells, pointing at America. "You're obnoxious and loud, and in capable of doing anything right! You keep us all from doing our work, while you barely get any done yourself. All you do is go around boasting how your some hero, but that will get you nowhere in life! Actually doing something will!" Still fuming, Germany sits back down in his seat after his little rant at America.

America lowers his clenched fist, it clicking in his mind that no one thinks he can do anything. "I can prove you wrong," he mumbles. "I can prove you all wrong."

"And how will you accomplish that?" England asks, rolling his eyes at the hot headed American.

"I will show you guys that I can become the largest and wealthiest country in the world!" he yells at them all. Canada shrinks back in his seat at America's outburst.

England laughs, "The only way you could do that is if you take over other counties." England laughs again at how crude that sounds.

"That's exactly what I will do."

The Brit nearly chokes on the tea he was taking a sip of. "You will what!" he coughs out.

"That will break the treaty though!" Germany yells from the other side, standing up once more.

"Screw the treaty! I will prove to you all that I am the strongest country, and once you are all under my command, you will have to believe me!"

America's last statement causes an outburst throughout the countries, all of them arguing with the others around them. A few shouts of "He won't be the only one!" and "I will fight to!" ring out through the meeting room. Every country deciding that this will be the time that they will shine, and prove America that he is, in fact, wrong. Canada shrinks back into his seat more, he hates confrontation.

"Silence!" Germany finally yells over the loud rumble. Turning to America, he looks him straight into his eyes. "America, are you serious with this statement? It might send the whole world into chaos."

"Dead serious," he spits back.

Germany gives him a worried look, and then takes his seat again.

Turning to the rest of the countries, America clenches his fists even tighter, "I declare war, on all of you." The room turns dead silent-some staring at him with horror, others with a glint of amusement in their eyes-and they watch as he rushes out of the room.

**AN: Hey gus this is my first fic on here! I hope you enjoy it! I'm planning on updating frequently, but that might be a stretch for my and my lazyness XD Feel free to reveiw, I would love to hear what you have to say about it!**


End file.
